Outdoor power equipment includes such devices as mowers, trimmers, edgers, chainsaws, blowers and the like. These devices are often used to perform tasks that inherently require the devices to be mobile. Accordingly, these devices are typically made to be relatively robust and capable of handling difficult work in hostile environments, while balancing the requirement for mobility.
Powering such devices could be accomplished in any number of ways. However, for outdoor power equipment that is intended to be handheld, size and weight become important considerations. In some applications, the emissions (i.e., in terms of noise and/or pollutants) generated by the device may also become an important consideration. To reduce emissions, such outdoor power equipment may be selected for employment with electric motors that could employ battery or mains power supplies. However, even the fan assemblies of some electric powered outdoor power equipment such as blowers may be capable of generating relatively large amounts of noise.
Although it may always be advisable to wear hearing protection while operating outdoor power equipment, some operators will still operate the equipment without hearing protection. Additionally, the provision of equipment that is quieter can be a very positive marketing incentive as a quieter blower could be operated earlier in the morning or at other times without concern for upsetting neighbors. Thus, to improve operating conditions for operators and for people in the vicinity of working equipment, it may instead be desirable to provide design features that enable the equipment to operate more quietly without sacrificing the power and productivity that consumers expect.